Maraudering
by HarassingFictionalCharacters
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the tumultuous lives of the Marauders and their numerous misadventures.
1. Jealousy

**Chapter One: Jealousy And Introduction**

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot and new characters are mine.

The train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station, and students tumbled out roughly. The Marauders broke free from the swarm, heading towards a carriage. Sirius whispered something to James behind his hand, laughing. All Remus caught was 'she looks like a pumpkin', and he looked where James and Sirius were directing their mocking chuckles. His eyes met Cassandra Hopkins, who had recently discovered the joys of muggle make-up to disastrous effect. Remus shook his head, smiling a little.

"Woah." Sirius stopped. James raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. It was resting on a girl about their age, but James had never seen her before. She had long, dark hair and bewildered but excited black eyes.

"Who's she?" James asked.

"I dunno, but Merlin, she's hot." Sirius tore his eyes away to wiggle his eyebrows at James, who rolled his eyes. Remus shook his head but laughed along with his friends.

"I take it you're talking about Taylor." Lily's disdainful tone came from behind the boys. When the Marauders turned to face her, Sirius and James found themselves struck with the special I-hope-you-die glare Lily reserved just for them. Remus opened his mouth to ask about the new student, but was cut off by an eager Sirius.

"Who is she? And why's she turned up all of a sudden?" He demanded, which earned a contemptuous look from Lily.

"Taylor Jackson. Her folks travelled a lot, but they've settled so she can get her OWLS here. She wouldn't tell me much, she was kind of evasive." Lily's expression softened into what Sirus poetically called her 'thinky thinky face'.

"Maybe, Lily, she was a bit uncomfortable with a complete stranger asking for her life story." Remus suggested with a slight smirk. Lily couldn't help but think the marauders were making him cheekier by the day as she rolled her eyes.

"I was just trying to get to know her."

"I'm sorry I appeared so… how did you put it? Evasive?" Taylor had caught her name, and now her lip quirked as she noted Lily's slightly panicked expression.

"Taylor! I'm Siriu-"

"Sirius Black, and it is my moral obligation to warn you that he can only ever mean trouble. You ought to keep an eye on him, he's already named you his future wife. I'm James Potter." James cut in and stepped forward with a friendly grin, ignoring the mock horror Sirius dramatised next to him. Taylor nodded, eyebrows raised and smiling.

"Thanks for the warning. Taylor Jackson." She shook the hand James had offered her. Lily narrowed her eyes, and stepped forward again.

"Potter's no better, I assure you." She glared at James as he took up Sirius' act of deep hurt and Sirius laughed. "This is Remus Lupin. He's a prefect, like me. He, unfortunately, opts to spend his time with these lunatics, but he's nothing like them, thankfully. Oh, and this is Peter Pettigrew." Lily gestured to each of the remaining marauders in turn, and Remus leant forward to shake Taylor's hand.

"They're not as bad as Lily makes out, honest." Remus insisted as Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway, I have to go. Coming, Taylor?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay with this lot. If that's okay?" Taylor turned to the boys for a confirmation.

"You're gonna have to, Sirius is only going to stalk you anyway." James smirked as Lily shrugged and went back to her dorm mates.

"Prongs, SHUT UP." Sirus glared at him, worried that he hadn't made the first impression he'd hoped for.

"You two are like children." Remus crossed his arms and told the pair, giving a long-suffering look which made Taylor laugh. Taylor gave a friendly smile as Remus helped her into the carriage. Sirius glared and James put his hand out to him.

"Ooh, Remmy, you're such a gentleman!" James swooned in a terrible high pitched voice, linking arms with his blatantly jealous friend.

"Why, Taylor, I am so glad someone has finally noticed. For years I have suffered as girls fawned over the sex god I have acquainted as my friend. I am so terribly jealous of Sirius." Sirus wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Ooh, Remmy, fear no longer. I'll fawn over you!" James then fell into Sirius' arms before they fell over together in hysterics. Taylor laughed goodhumouredly, but Remus gave them a look that would have melted stone.

"Pricks." He muttered. Sirius and James had a renewed fit of laughter. Peter smiled uneasily as Sirus and James collected themselves, and clambered, teary-eyed and red-faced, into the carriage.

"It wasn't _that _funny." Peter glanced nervously at Remus' angry expression.

Both Sirius and Remus opened their mouths to speak, but before they could the carriage came to a halt, and James was dragging Sirius out in his eagerness to get back to Hogwarts.

"Lighten up, Rem." Taylor elbowed him playfully.

"Yeah, _Rem. _Lighten up." Sirius flashed Remus a demented in grin in what Remus thought was supposed to be a challenge before slinging his arm around Taylor's shoulders and saying "Y'know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is my first crack at fanfic. Whaddya think? R&amp;R and let me know, please? Thanks ;)<p> 


	2. Sirius Restores His Honour

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still very much not mine. I just own the OCs and plotlines.

Sirius turned to his friends and gave a wide grin.

"Knew it. I knew she was one of us." He said excitedly.

"Alright Pads, stop wetting yourself." James grinned back. It was fun seeing Sirius acting like an idiot over a girl for once.

"Why's he wetting himself?" Taylor sat down next to Sirius as his eyes widened, and for a moment he looked comically horrified. But he was still Sirius Black, so he quickly regained his composure and slid his arm around Taylor's shoulders again.

"Ignore Prongs. Gryffindor!" He smiled at her, but Taylor kept her eyebrow raised, and turned to give an enquiring look to James.

"He fancies you."

"PRONGS."

Remus shook his head as various foodstuffs began flying across the table, in what Sirius would later call 'A food fight to restore my honour'. He sighed, picked up his plate with a resigned look, and gestured for Taylor to do the same before sliding to safety beneath the table. As Taylor joined him, she wore a confused smile.

"Are they always like this?" She asked as she shifted into a comfortable position.

"Always." Remus responded grumpily. She could see the dark, irritated look and frowned.

"Why hang out with them if they annoy you so much?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I guess they're not that bad. Yeah, they can be childish and immature and stupid and infuriating and ridiculous and make me want to-"

"Remus"

"Ooh. Well, you get the point. Yeah, they're idiots, but they can also be pretty great."

"C'mon, they're pretty funny." Taylor prodded him.

"Sure, but if it's all the time?"

"I'm sure it's not all the time, Rem." Remus just shook his head some more.

"Why did they call each other... what, Prod and Pang or something?" Taylor furrowed her brow.

"Padfoot and Prongs." Remus corrected her. "They're uh… just some stupid nicknames they have for each other." He didn't really like lying to her. If it weren't for the need to keep such a big secret, Remus thought, he'd be a very honest person.

"Hmm. What do they call you?" She asked, the curiosity written all over her face.

"Moony." He said with a clenched jaw.

"Why on ea-"

"You don't wanna know."

"…. Right."

And then Sirius slid down to join them.

"Scaredy-cats." He teased them.

"Are you two finished?" Remus asked.

"Never." Sirius and James said in unison. And before Remus even registered what was happening he'd been hit from two sides with mash. Sirius and James were in hysterics as he wiped it from his face, looking ready to kill, and Taylor smiled sympathetically, suppressing laughter.

"Right. You're dead."

And chaos ensued.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this one was short . Sorry. Reviews make me happy!<p> 


	3. A Lesson Learned

**Chapter Four: Interference**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm not JK Rowling. **

"So I've been thinking." Taylor announced as she dropped into the sofa next to Sirius. James was at quidditch practise and Remus was keeping Lily company watching. Peter had taken to disappearing lately, and usually came back with flimsy excuses about studying for tests they all knew they didn't have and visiting the kitchens.

"Always dangerous, that." Sirius dropped the muggle cricket ball he'd been tossing around and squirmed in his seat, pulling Taylor closer so they were more comfortable. He watched the sun glint off the gold ring on her finger as she brushed her dark hair out of her face, and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"I think we need to find Remus a girlfriend." She informed him with a rare serious expression. Sirius grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Who'd you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Sirius watched with a smile as Taylor whispered to Annie, a quiet Hufflepuff witch Taylor had named as the prime candidate for Operation Get Moony Laid. She was pretty, in a plain kind of way that never really appealed to Sirius. And next to Taylor she just looked boring. Although everyone did next to her.<p>

Sirius' train of thought was broken as Remus appeared next to him, flustered and with uncombed hair. Sirius sighed.

"Y'know Remus, you'd think a neat freak like you would be able to take a bit of pride in your appearance." Sirius tsked and tutted and smoothed his friend's hair like a mother as Taylor sauntered over, looking smug. Remus narrowed his eyes and looked at Taylor, then at Sirius; the air of conspiracy and plotting was tangible between those two.

"What have you been up to?" He asked, suspicion evident in his wary voice.

"Ooh, nothing much." Taylor examined her nails nonchalantly, and Sirius smiled reassuringly, but Remus wasn't convinced. James arrived with a grin and hair that was even more unruly than usual, panting like he'd run all the way there. Before Remus could open his mouth and demand the truth, James opened his.

"Everything in place?" He asked cryptically. Taylor nodded and the three of them had the sparkle of mischief in their eyes.

"What's in pl-" Remus began, but he was cut short as James raised a finger to his lips and grabbed Remus' wrist, dragging him out of the Great Hall and towards the immense sand-timer like glass structures that counted the house points, from which hung an impressively large banner that made Remus' jaw drop in horror.

'Annie Smith, will you do me, Remus Lupin, the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?' was outlined in five-foot tall letters for all to see.

"Shut your mouth, Moons, you'll catch flies." James said cheerily. Remus turned slowly, a look of pure venom in his eyes.

"I am going to kill you all." Remus promised, acid in every syllable.

"Oh." A small female voice came from behind them. All four of them spun on their heels and saw a hurt looking Annie Smith, hugging her schoolbooks to her chest. "It was a joke." Remus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth, closing it again when he couldn't think of anything to say. Taylor frowned.

"Not a joke, Annie. We think you two would suit, he's too much of a coward to ask you himself, so we did it for him." Taylor said matter-of-factly, and with a hand on her hip, glaring at Remus. The other three marauders swallowed, their thoughts unified; girls were scary.

Annie looked confused and unsure of what to say, so Sirius being Sirius stepped in in what he considered a noble way.

"Of course,_ I'm_ free on Saturday if you-" He began, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Sirius Black, shut up and let Remus attempt to handle it." Taylor pulled him back, rolling her eyes.

"D'?" Remus spouted in a near-incomprehensible mutter.

Annie smiled, despite the clumsy nature of the invitation.

"I'd love to."

Sirius made everyone call him Cupid for a month after that.

A/N: I just think interfering in other people's relationships is a very Taylor/Sirius thing to do. And I can't imagine Remus managing to ask people on his own. R&R please?


	4. Interference

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm not JK Rowling. **

"Sirius." Taylor whispered in the darkness of the dormitory as she lay next to him. She'd been in their room plotting with the boys and had just never left, and in the cold, with her warm body next to him, Sirius was glad she hadn't.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, brushing his fingers along the arm she'd let fall over his chest.

"Tell me a secret." Her voice was barely audible over the deep breathing of their sleeping friends. Sirius was silent for a long moment, thinking.

"Like what?" He asked. Taylor could tell he was stalling, and could practically feel the darker secrets he was shoving into shadows.

"Anything." She said sleepily.

For the longest time Sirius said nothing, but finally he opened suddenly dry lips to whisper "I don't think I belong here.".

It took Sirius several seconds of painful silence to realise Taylor had fallen asleep. He sighed and laid a light kiss on her forehead, and couldn't help thinking how lucky he'd been to meet her. Even if she was a nosey girl who stole the blanket.

The next morning, neither one of them said anything. Sirius and Taylor had an understanding; they both had secrets they weren't ready to talk about. All it would take was time.

A/N: D: A deep one? Surely not? XD A very very short deep one. Back to nonsense humour soon, I promise.


	5. Secrets

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I'm not JK Rowling. **

"Sirius." Taylor whispered in the darkness of the dormitory as she lay next to him. She'd been in their room plotting with the boys and had just never left, and in the cold, with her warm body next to him, Sirius was glad she hadn't.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, brushing his fingers along the arm she'd let fall over his chest.

"Tell me a secret." Her voice was barely audible over the deep breathing of their sleeping friends. Sirius was silent for a long moment, thinking.

"Like what?" He asked. Taylor could tell he was stalling, and could practically feel the darker secrets he was shoving into shadows.

"Anything." She said sleepily.

For the longest time Sirius said nothing, but finally he opened suddenly dry lips to whisper "I don't think I belong here.".

It took Sirius several seconds of painful silence to realise Taylor had fallen asleep. He sighed and laid a light kiss on her forehead, and couldn't help thinking how lucky he'd been to meet her. Even if she was a nosey girl who stole the blanket.

The next morning, neither one of them said anything. Sirius and Taylor had an understanding; they both had secrets they weren't ready to talk about. All it would take was time.

A/N: D: A deep one? Surely not? XD A very very short deep one. Back to nonsense humour soon, I promise.


	6. Numbers

**Chapter Six: Numbers**

**Disclaimer: Still not JK Rowling. *sobs***

Taylor was observant. She noticed things. And she noticed that Peter was there less and less, disappearing without even bothering to offer an explanation. The Marauders no longer asked for one. Even Remus didn't pretend to care any more. The best explanation she could come up with was that he had just grown apart from them. And the bonds between Peter and the Marauders had never been that strong, so they just let it happen.

Even the other students noticed the change; there were still four Marauders, but now instead of the quiet, mousey boy who clung to them, a bright, bold girl had quickly found herself caught with the Marauders, perfectly in step with them.

The Marauders were an exclusive group, but Taylor had well and truly been accepted.

Lily reflected on all this with a smile as she in the common room, a heavy potions textbook spread across her lap. She watched as Remus offered a witty, sarcastic remark. She couldn't hear them, but she knew. Next Sirius and James would begin a childishly exaggerated farce, while Taylor grinned and teased them with sparkling eyes. They had a good dynamic, and as Lily sat there alone she was almost jealous.

James and Sirius were arrogant toe-rags, but right now Lily couldn't help the pang of loneliness that shot through her.

As Lily blinked and re-focused, she realised she'd been staring, and Taylor had noticed. She could see from the corner of her eye Remus smiling to himself as he cast her a friendly glance, but her attention was grasped firmly as Taylor sprang to her feet.

Panic rose in Lily as Taylor approached her, full of confidence but not unfriendly towards her.

"Lily, could you do me a favour? I need some help with that essay Slughorn set. I could really use your expertise." Taylor smiled, and if Lily didn't know any better she'd have believed that Taylor just needed her help. But Lily had heard her explaining the essay to Remus just yesterday, and she knew what was going on. Taylor was offering her friendship in the most natural, inconspicuous way she could think of. And Lily, as much as she insisted she had no desire to associate with the Marauders, couldn't help but take it.

From that moment on, the four slowly began to become five.

A/N: Reviewers get free cuddles. But I'm broke, so you have to pay for my travel fees :L


	7. Feline

**Chapter Seven: Feline**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not JK Rowling. Daaaamn. **

Taylor stretched out like a cat in the sun that leaked through the clear, shiny windowpane of the boy's dorm.

Remus watched her with a smile; she was just there now. Always there for him, and that just made him feel worse about keeping things from her.

She still didn't know about his secret. Or the fact that James and Sirius had broken the law to help him with it.

"Heeeere, kitty kitty." James dangled his shoelace in front of the girl, who smirked at him. She pulled off a smirk almost as well as Sirius did.

"Very funny, Jamie. Just 'cause you're a hippo." She rocked forward, patting James stomach. Quidditch practises hadn't started yet, and after a summer of Mrs. Potter stuffing the boy, he was sensitive. He narrowed his eyes and jumped at her, wrestling her to the ground and sitting on her with a look of pride.

As she struggled beneath him, wriggling and laughing, Remus noticed Sirius taking the change to stare at them, and Remus knew James was enjoying torturing Sirius; if James' raven-haired all-but-blood brother had climbed on top of Lily, he wouldn't have lived to tell the tale.

"James. Get off her before you damage the girl." Sirius' mocking tone was, to Remus' finely tuned ears, a little strained, but it was good enough that Remus admired the boy's acting skills. As James returned to his bed with a grin and Taylor went back to basking in the thin rays of the Scottish summer, Remus watched Sirius stare at her as she lay with her eyes closed, totally oblivious.

Remus couldn't help but find it funny; the dog was falling for the kitten.

A/N: Reviewers get a naked Marauder of their choice!

But not really. Sorry, I don't have that kind of power. :/


	8. Friends

**Chapter Eight: Friends**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters and the Harry Potter universe still belong to JK Rowling, not me. **

"Taylor?" Lily asked tentatively. Taylor's brow furrowed; Lily was never tentative.

"What's up?" Taylor settled next to Lily on her bed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, concern plain on her face.

"I… well… it's just…" Lily sighed, breathing deeply and straightening up. "Do you like me?" She asked in a matter-of-fact tone, her face composed but her bright green eyes betraying the worried teenage girl within. Taylor relaxed, almost laughing.

"Lily, you idiot. What's brought this on?" She asked, smiling sympathetically. She wasn't a stranger to being unliked.

"It's just… other people seem to have so many friends. And you and Sirius and Remus and James…. You're all so close. And I… well I don't have anyone." Lily frowned, embarrassed by what she considered to be a horrendous display of emotion.

Taylor frowned.

"Well… I'm sure James wouldn't mind having you." Taylor winked, trying to lighten the heavy mood. Lily's frown just deepened.

"I don't understand that boy." She shook her head, and Taylor's rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to get. He likes you. What's the confusion?"

"Does he really though? Or is it just cause I'm the only girl to say no?" Lily looked up at the brunette with wide eyes, wondering if she was finally about to get the answer she'd pondered at for so long. Warm, fathomless brown eyes met with her emerald ones, and Lily felt the friendship she'd longed for.

"Lily, he would not pursue for this long over something that stupid. He likes you. Do something about it while you still can, okay? And as for liking you? Yes, I do. But you have to stop worrying about things. Life is going to throw shit at you, there's nothing you can do to stop it, so just go for it. You've got nothing to lose."

And with that, Taylor walked out, no doubt heading for Maraudering HQ (as James and Sirius had drunkenly named their dorm) whilst Lily sat there, slightly stunned and with a lot to think about.

A/N: As always, I'd really appreciate it if you'd R&R.


	9. Not Ready

**Chapter Nine: Not Ready**

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not JK Rowling. **

James gave his oblivious friend a long, analytic stare. Remus' expression was thoughtful. A comfortable, companionable silence had fallen over them, but silence never lasted long with James Potter around.

Remus watched him slide off his bed soundlessly, and move slowly and silently to where Sirius lay with closed eyes. He leant over the boy, quieter than Remus would have thought possible, and got as close to his face as he could.

"OI!" He yelled, laughing as Sirius started. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, looking disgruntled.

"What do you want, you wanker?" Remus smirked and James shook his head, tutting.

"Language, Pads. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Nah, she'd probably hex me if I got that close." Sirius smirked. James grinned back and gracelessly deposited himself on his friend's bed.

"So, what're you thinking about?"

"Trying to remember why I'm friends with you."

"My good looks and charm. No, I meant when you gaze off into space looking all dreamy and googly eyed." James replied, with a jesting tone that was betrayed by a genuine curiosity and concern in his expression. Sirius just scoffed.

"You can talk. You actually drool." James pulled an expression of exaggerated horror despite himself.

"I do not!" He insisted.

"You do, James. Drool and stare at Lily." Remus chipped in with a matter-of-fact tone.

"See." Sirius said smugly. James glared.

"That's not the point."

"I disagree." Sirius was smirking, but Remus could tell he was deflecting; he wasn't ready for the conversation James wanted to have yet. And thankfully, James could tell. Sensitivity may not have been one of James' strong suits, but he knew Sirius like the back of his hand, and he knew when he was getting defensive.

It was a conversation for another day.

A/N: As always, I'd really appreciate it if you'd R&R.


	10. Confession

**Chapter Ten: Confession**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling, who is still very much not me :/**

Taylor was a night owl. She hated mornings, usually because she was exhausted from wandering around til the small hours every day, before finally collapsing into bed. So Remus was hardly surprised when she slipped into his bed well after midnight. Aside from her being in his bed; that was a little unusual. He almost had a heart attack as he realised he was shirtless. And not only did that mean Sirius would probably cry non-stop for the rest of his natural years, it also meant that the ugly scars that laced his body were on full display. He tugged the blanket up to his neck, eyes widened.

"Taylor! I… uh… well… what are you doing?" He asked, stuttering as he tried to calm himself down. Taylor just moved closer to him.

"Sleeping." She offered in a tone that suggested this was the most natural thing in the world.

"But uh… why in my bed?" He asked, leaning away from her. Her eyes were closed, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the bumps and lines of his wounds. Taylor opened her eyes, frustration and mild annoyance clear in the brown pools.

"Because you smell like tea. And old books." She said matter-of-factly as she slipped an arm around him.

"Uh. Right. But see-" Remus began, but he was interrupted.

"Remus, I'm not an idiot. I've seen the scars. But you don't want to tell me what's going on, and James and Sirius will know and have it covered, so I'm not going to press you. Okay?" She didn't even open her eyes as she snuggled into him.

And Remus couldn't help but feel guilty. What if she knew? What if she knew what she was cuddling up to?

"TaylorI'mawerewolf." He blurted out before he could stop himself. On the other side of the room, Remus heard James' muffled yell. Muffled by Sirius shoving a pillow in his face, presumably. Taylor opened one eye to look up at him as he stared at her, gauging her reaction.

Remus had pictured this scenario a hundred times, but he hadn't expected what would happen next….

A/N: A special shout-out to 'Brook that ripples in breeze', my very first reviewer, who gave me the encouragement I needed to continue.


	11. Confession  Part Two

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Disclaimer: I'm still not JK Rowling, who this universe of coolnosity belongs to :/**

Taylor cocked her head, considering the boy for a moment. Remus just stared, not daring to move, and James leapt across the room, Sirius trailing behind him. Sirius grabbed hold of James' shirt, holding him back.

"Taylor, you're great and everything, but if-"

"James, shut up, you don't even know-"

"She might-"

"She's his friend!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"Yes it-"

"You can't expect me to trust her just because you want to-"

"This has NOTHING to do with-"

"Will you two shut up?" Taylor yelled over them. James turned back to face her from his confrontational stance with Sirius, fierce defensiveness setting his hazel eyes alight. Sirius looked desperate, hopeful and almost like he was already bracing himself for betrayal. Taylor couldn't help but be disappointed that they thought so little of her.

"James, do you really think I'd betray him?" She asked, trying to regain her composure. Sirius' brow furrowed; Taylor's usual calm, unfazed exterior had finally broken. James opened his mouth, but closed it again, swallowing. He looked at his feet, and Sirius knew he'd realised how wrong he'd been. Remus still hadn't relaxed though, and Taylor turned to him as Sirius watched on tenterhooks.

"Remus." Taylor's face softened as she turned to face the boy, covering his hand with her own. "I know." Confusion painted across his features, Remus said nothing.

"You know?" James asked, his bemused expression a perfect copy of Remus'.

"Yes, you daft twat." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Actually, I've been thinking…"

She sprung up, going to Remus' trunk and pulling out the Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook they all had copies of. She flicked through impatiently, coming to the 'Dark Creatures' section and scanning through the page on werewolves.

"There!" She said, pointing at the fourth paragraph. "'Werewolves, however, are only enticed by the blood of a human; animals are disregarded as prey, and there have been recorded cases of lycanthropes acting in packs with wolves and hunting dogs." She recited with a wide, conspiring smile.

"Taylor. What are you getting at?" Remus asked, wary.

"If werewolves don't touch normal animals, they should leave animagi alone, right?" All three of the boys' mouths fell open, and Taylor frowned.

"Come on, if it'll help-"

"Taylor. We're one step ahead of you there." Sirius grinned at her as understanding dawned.

"Oh. So who's gonna teach me?" Taylor asked with a matching grin, Remus staring at her in disbelief. She turned to face him with raised eyebrows.

"What? What did you expect?"

A/N: Not great, but I figured the whole werewolf realisation had to happen, and it was always going to be really badly written :L A humungous thanks goes out to my reviewers; I love you guys!


	12. The Brother

**Chapter Twelve: The Brother**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, you all KNOW I'm not JK Rowling. **

It was dark, and the castle had fallen into the eerie, empty silence that comes from the entire populace being in bed. The entire populace, that is, but one seventh year girl with messy hair pulled into an even messier ponytail, strolling through the fathomless stone corridors with several dusty, slightly dodgy books in one hand and a large plate of cauldron cakes from the kitchen in the other. She was altogether far too confident. Being a marauder, late-night trips such as these were a regular occurrence. Apart from the visit to the restricted section of the library; James and Sirius avoided books like the plague, and firmly believed should they ever set foot in the library they would spontaneously combust.

That aside, Taylor was hardly unfamiliar with the experience of wandering through the castle well past her curfew. Tonight though, she was alone. It was the full moon, which meant the boys were out dealing with Rem's furry little problem, and she was stuck here, because she just couldn't quite get the hang of shifting her entire physiology and indeed species at will, surprising as that may seem.

Suddenly, she registered the light sounds of footsteps echoing through the corridor. At least three people, she guessed. Probably older; none of the younger students would be out past curfew. And teachers generally didn't travel in pairs, being miserable gits who liked their own company best. She cast a desperate look around the area and realised there was nowhere to hide; she'd have to hope whoever it was wasn't particularly interested in picking on a marauder, which she supposed most students wouldn't be. Apart from the fact that as the footsteps neared, she caught the distinct and dulcet tones of the last person in the world she wanted to see; Lucius Malfoy. Followed promptly by the troll-like cronies he kept by his side. Taylor braced herself for the worst as Malfoy turned the corner and stopped, eyes set on her. As he took in the situation, a nasty gleam came over his eyes and a vile smirk contorted his face. The sight of him alone made Taylor's stomach squirm. With a vindictive grin he drew his wand, his two friends following suit. Taylor held hers at the ready, having dropped the books, a grim expression across her face; she didn't like these odds.

"Well, if it isn't the blood-traitor's little pet." Malfoy's voice was venomous, his expression dangerous and malicious. Before Taylor could respond, Malfoy raised his wand, opening his mouth, ready to hurl a nasty hex at her.

Then, her salvation appeared in the most unlikely form. Regulus Black's voice rang out from behind her, authoritative and full of restrained malice.

"I suggest you turn around and go back to your dormitory, gentlemen." He hissed with a falsely sweet smile. They were still outnumbered, but Taylor and Regulus were far better duellists; together they could take the trio easily. Lucius glowered furiously at the young Black, debating his actions momentarily.

"Joining your brother and his blood traitor scum are we, Regulus?" Lucius asked with wide, almost manic eyes. "Your parents won't like this." He tutted.

"Stay out of my business, stay away from the girl, and get back to your dormitory before I hex you into the hospital wing instead." Regulus spat through a clenched jaw with enough animosity to send Lucius whirling around grandiosely and striding off, trying to pretend he still had any dignity. Taylor turned, giving Regulus a long, penetrating look.

"Why would you do that?" She asked the boy, utterly bemused. It took a long moment for Black to answer as he returned Taylor's analytic gaze. "Well, they can do some pretty nasty things." He said shortly, his knuckles turning white from the tense grasp he still had on his wand. Taylor scoffed. "I know THAT. But why should you care what they do to me?" She asked, her voice softening with her probing question.

"What can I say, I'm just a nice guy." Regulus tried to smirk, shrug it off, but Taylor was having none of it, and he could see that. He sighed. "Look, just be grateful and don't question it, please?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to just not worry about your motives?"

"I've been wrong, alright? You're right, I'm a bastard and my family are fucking nuts. Is that what you wanted to hear?" His voice was filled with suppressed fury, and Taylor couldn't tell who exactly he was angry at.

"I see." She lied. Really, she saw absolutely nothing and the whole event was completely surreal. However, she was willing to go with it, because hey, no-one argues with an angry Black holding a wand. "So… you've… what? Changed your mind? Changed sides?"

"… the… Death Eaters… they're wrong. They're evil. And that pure-blood shit is just… crazy. So yes?" Regulus had never looked so unsure of himself, but a small smile spread over Taylor's face.

"Good to hear it." She thought for a moment. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I can't do much if your side don't trust me, so maybe that's the first priority." He kneeled down, collecting the books she'd dropped, and his brow furrowed as he read one of the titles. But before he could say anything, Mrs Norris, Filch's new, slightly evil kitten, rounded the corner. Taylor and Regulus looked at each other; Filch couldn't be far behind. Taylor grabbed Regulus by the wrist and pulled him behind a tapestry, into a secret room Sirius had shown her on one of their first midnight trips around the castle. Regulus' eyes widened as he took it in, but he remained silent as he heard Filch just inches away. After an uncomfortable few moments of listening the mad caretaker chattering to his animal, he left, and the hidden pair could stop holding their breath.

"You Marauders really do know a few tricks." Regulus looked around, impressed. Taylor smiled.

"Well, I'm supposed to be sworn to secrecy. So if you wouldn't mind keeping this handy little spot between us?" Regulus smiled a little.

"Of course." As Taylor winked and began to climb back through the tapestry, he remembered the books. "Wait! Why are you studying-"

"Would love to stick around and chat but I gotta go." She took the books from Regulus, ignoring his protests, and disappeared down the corridor so quickly the youngest Black had no chance to demand an answer. The Marauders, he mused, had more secrets than they let on.


	13. Playing Nurse

**Chapter Thirteen: Playing Nurse**

**Disclaimer – If I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't have time to write fanfiction in-between cruising around on the amazing boat I'd buy. So no, I'm not JK Rowling.**

Sirius winced as sat up in his bed, the thin Scottish sun filtering through the dormitory windows. Taylor balanced on the edge of Remus' bed, opposite Sirius, fiddling with something Sirius couldn't make out. She looked up and frowned.

"You're a reckless idiot." Taylor's voice shook with either fear or anger. Or perhaps both; Sirius' more dangerous antics tended to have that effect.

"Cheers." Sirius rubbed his sore legs and examined the previous night's damage, noting a large bandage across his chest. He furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

"James said you weren't really paying attention. It's only because he pushed Moony away that you didn't have a more serious injury." Taylor didn't look at Sirius as she crossed the room with a fresh bandage and bowl of water.

Sirius shrugged. "Occupational hazard." Taylor stared at him for a long moment before she exploded.

"You _twat._ What, do you not think messing around with a fucking _werewolf _is worth being a bit attentive? Don't you think I sit here worrying about you lot enough? What about Remus? If he knew how bad this wound was he'd ban from you and James from being there on full moons and then he'd tear himself apart. Just because _you _can't pay attention to the giant werewolf that's trying to rip you to shreds!" She half-dropped, half-tossed the bowl of water and fresh bandage onto the bedside table, looking about ready to throttle the dark-haired boy that sat there silently, with wide, bewildered eyes.

"Relax, will you?" To avoid being punched, hard, in the face, he amended his statement, adding "I'm fine, alright? No severe damage. I just… was tired. And had a lot on my mind." Taylor narrowed her eyes. "It won't happen again." Sirius promised, eyeing Taylor clenched fists warily.

"It better not. Tosser." Taylor sat down next to him, staring intently Sirius' injury and avoiding eye contact. Sirius couldn't help but smile as she set to work changing his bandages; she cared.

A/N: I know this one is short, but y'know. Anyway, please review! Reviewers make me happy :)


End file.
